hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mystery Update
The Mystery Box is finally here! This update is definitely our biggest and boldest to date - The box contains over 500 items to unlock and along with the other stuff... there is perhaps enough content to fill 6 separate news posts, so we've tried our best to condense it to this one post! TLDR Summary Mystery Box is Live Hundreds and Hundreds of Things to Unlock! Housing is Live (Beta Mode) Your own personal space in the Hypixel server - work to unlock all the possibilities!! Brand New Pets system! Feed, Care for & play with pets! Send them on missions to level them up! :O Vanity Shop Revamp Vanity Shop has been revamped into the “Collectibles” Menu Suits Added to Lobbies Collect complete suits to unlock special abilities in lobbies! Hats Added to Lobbies 50 hats to collect Particle Cloaks Added to Lobbies These cloaks trigger a few seconds after standing still - Now you can AFK like a boss. Disguise System Gone - Replaced with Morphs Morphs are much cooler, have proper animations and you can even do mob skills :O! For those brave enough… read on, and strap yourselves to your seats just in case it’s too much to handle! Mystery Box ''' '''Over 500 cosmetics to discover & unlock! These items are spread across a range of new systems like Housing / Suits / Pets (more on those below) * Earn Mystery Boxes simply by playing games on the network - Any game has an equal chance of giving you a mystery box. Go to the Mystery Vaults in the lobbies to unlock your rewards. * Boxes with 1-3 stars are able to be opened by everyone - 4 stars requires VIP and up. 5 stars requires MVP and up. * A higher number of stars on a box means higher chance of better loot - you can see the difference below. Boxes that are bought directly on the web store have no rank requirement, regardless of the number of stars. * However, any box has the potential to have "any" loot - there is no such thing as 5 Star exclusive content - the only thing which changes is the drop percentages. * Get a duplicate reward? Never fear - those become dust that you can use to create Crafted Mystery Boxes! * For those of you with a surplus of Credits that they want to use - you can convert credits into a guaranteed 3 Star Mystery Box - we’ve limited this to once per day for now. Finally - the wait is over! Mystery box represents an exciting future for the server economy! Player Housing *BETA* ' Simply visit the Player Housing NPC in the main lobby to be whisked away to your own house or visit a friends house, guild members or a publicly listed house! Housing can support hundreds of players in one house - and is the result of months of work by @AgentK writing his own minecraft server from scratch (Even I don’t understand all the details on how this actually works!) Every player, non-donor and donor alike is entitled to their own housing plot! '''To join housing, simply visit the housing NPC in any main lobby. You can either join your own world or visit another players! ' ' ' Once you are inside - complete the housing tutorial to receive around 27 blocks - these blocks are everything you need to get your first home up and running but lacks exotic minecraft blocks like Quartz and Diamond - find those in mystery boxes! You can use credits to increase your plot size, unlock things like Jukeboxes, new Biomes and Themes among other things. VIPs & MVPs get special discounts for this! Player Housing will be developed sometime in the future to guild fortresses, and will have other systems such as house parties - we have a lot of ideas with this system. Please tweet us your homes or post them on the forums! We can’t wait to see what you come up with! Please be aware that we have flagged the housing system as Closed Beta - There is a small chance your housing plots will get reset during the Beta Phase without warning - although we don't anticipate it happening. We've had to set it to VIP and above for now for testing reasons to deal with scale, further details at the bottom of the post - we will enable it for all users as soon as we can. We are also aware of a few minor issues and we wanna sneak in a few final features before launch. We expect the housing beta flag to be removed by early September. 'Pets System ' The pets system has been revamped and entirely improved from the ground up! There are currently a total of 95 pets you can collect - some with achievements, others with credits and most with the mystery boxes. General info on pets... * Pets require food, water and exercise in order to be happy! Happy pets level up faster! * Send pets on missions to have them level up! Who knows, there might also be some other things you can do with pets in the future where their level helps ;-). * Learn what food your pets like the most to take the best care of them! * You can find pet consumables inside mystery boxes! (In additon to the normal mystery box rewards) * You can summon your pets and rename them just like you could previously to show them off in the lobby ! '''Most importantly - your old pet collection has been completely transferred into the new system! Morph System Morph is a complete replacement of the disguise system that you can do special abilities with. You become a ghost and then you can control the mob - even doing attack animations. Other players won't even see your name - it's truly the ultimate disguise! Morph Special Abilities'' Pig''' (Rare) - Squeal Cow (Rare) - Moo Enderman (Epic) - Teleportation Chicken (Epic) - Lay Eggs Spider (Epic) - Shoot Webs (How Do I?) Sheep ''(Epic)'' - Rainbow Sheep Mode '''Creeper (Legendary) ''- Creeper Explosion Blaze'' (Legendary) ''- Shoot fireballs Zombie ''(Legendary)'' - Infect other players Morphs are only obtained via the Mystery Box! Any user who previously had bought a disguise - has received a full refund! Crafted Mystery Boxes You can also craft special Mystery Boxes from the Dust of any duplicate stuff you find! Loot inside crafted chests can not 'be found normally in mystery boxes, and you will always get a preset list of drops. For launch we've only announced one crafted box - but who knows what will be in the future boxes? Do you save or spend? Anyone can create crafted Mystery boxes, but ranked users get discounts (VIP 50% off, MVP 75% Off)! '''Hats ' Collect over 50 hats and wear em as above! Simple as that! '''Suits ' ' We are launching with 20 collectible suit pieces. Assemble a full suit to unlock a special lobby ability! Particle Cloaks Particle Cloaks have been added to the server, currently you can only get these via a Legendary Drop on a Crafted Chest. I won't spoil how they look though! Frequently Asked Questions * Why can't everyone join yet? ''' ** We have to wait for hardware specifically for Housing - at the moment we need a special 16 bay server that can store all the data for housing. It will take a few days for us to arrange this. The reason why we need this is each house can take 2.5MB of data - considering we have 500,000 players logging in per day - we need to be able to store at least 1 million houses, which means we need 2.5 Terabytes of powerful SSD's at the very least. As soon as we have this in place we will open for everyone. * '''Where is Vanity Shop? ** The Vanity Shop is now known as "Collectibles" * Where is wardrobe builder? ** Wardrobe Builder had to go - to make way for suits. ** MVP+'s will recieve 3 exclusive gadgets in the next few days to make up for the removal of wardrobe builder and /head * Why do I suddenly have more credits? ** A percentage of players have received refunds where certain things were removed (like some of the disguises) you should have these already when you log in. * Where do we report housing bugs? ** Please report them on the bug reports forum, as housing itself does not have it's own subforum. * Why only one credit converted box per day? ** This is so we can closely monitor for any exploits, we intend to raise this limit once we are sure everything is ok. * Will my house be reset? ** We are trying to avoid this (we would lose our houses too!) but we can't make any promises while we are in the beta phase for housing. * If housing is reset what happens to purchased and unlocked stuff? ** All of that will remain, even in the unlikely case we have to reset everyones plots * How do I get Pet Items? ** Every single Mystery Box opening gives you some pet items * What about pet heads and pet names? ** These have been fully refunded. * I'm a non-ranked player who previously bought a pet that I could summon! What happens to me? ** Have no fear! The pets which you already paid for are still summon-able by you even if you are a non donor - this is a special case just for people in this scenario. 2,000 Players are affected by this special case. * Why are VIP / VIP+ / MVP / MVP+ able to open 4 and 5 star boxes? ** Ever since the EULA changes when we had to remove the coin multiplier- we've been trying to really make ranks super great again - we think this is going to allow that. We are free to do whatever we like cosmetically, so you can be sure we wished to use this chance to reward our supporters! * How can I get mystery boxes?! *# By Playing Games *# By Purchasing Mystery Box Packs on store.hypixel.net *# By converting Credits into boxes * Can pets die? ** No you horrible person Category:Update